


Camino

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: A pesar de todo, ella lo entiende. Aunque no esté de acuerdo y quisiera poder convecerlo de que se equivoca, lo entiende.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 1





	Camino

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió muy mal, pero sigue siendo mío.

Era irónico, casi ridículo, lo fácil que era ver las cosas buenas en los demás mientras ignorabas las tuyas propias. Era ridículo, porque mientras mejor eras, más difícil era aceptar que de verdad lo eras.

Era algo que le había tomado tiempo comprender, que tenía detrás un largo proceso de curación, hasta que por fin fue capaz de ver la verdad. Que no necesitaba verse siempre fuerte, que le estaba permitido llorar, sentir y mostrar eso sentimientos a aquellos a quienes amaba. Porque para ellos, era lo suficientemente buena tal y como era, y sus debilidades y errores no eran más que otra parte de sí misma. Algo que amar y comprender.

Podía verlo ahora, aunque antes no podía hacerlo. Y era ese mismo pasado, esa misma incapacidad que una vez tuvo, la que le permitía ver el mundo a través de sus ojos tan bien. Hubo una vez en que ella había sido igual y por eso, ella no quien para juzgar si no para entender. Porque hubo una vez en que creía que tenía lo hacer lo debía hacerse y nada más. Que su principal propósito era ser lo que tenía que ser y no lo que ella quisiera.

Había cambiado desde entonces, pero nunca lo había olvidado y por lo mismo, podía comprenderlo. Podía entender que no fuera capaz de ver las cosas buenas en sí mismo, que sintiera que el peso de sus pasados pecados lo aplastaría por siempre. Con gusto, ella le diría que se equivocaba, que no necesitaba forzarse a alejarse y que no necesitaba buscar el perdón porque hace mucho ya que se le había concedido.

Aún así, ella entendía que, aunque todos los demás ya lo hubiera hecho, no estaba listo para perdonarse a sí mismo. No estaba listo para darse cuenta de que, pensara lo que pensara, era alguien que entendía de que se trataba el amor. Siempre lo había sido, desde que era un niño, pues había nacido con un especial entendimientos, con una manera de llegar al corazón de las personas, incluyendo el suyo propio.

Había sido escondido, enterrado bajo infinitas capas de odio y maldad, pero unas vez que todo pasó, una vez que todo dolor y sufrimiento fue superado, regresó, aún más fuerte que antes. Ella podía verlo, incluso aunque él no pudiera. Su amabilidad con la niña que había adoptado casi como una hermana pequeña, su inquebrantable creencia de que cada pecador (excepto él mismo) podía ser redimido. Su preocupación por ella, él, ellos y como podía ser capaz de herirla otra vez, aún si querer. Su preocupación de que no era lo bastante bueno para ella. Todas aquellas pequeñas cosas que gritaban "amor" aún si la palabra misma jamás fue dicha.

Ella podía verlo todo, y eran esas las bases de sus sentimientos por él. Sentimientos que habían nacido, crecido, marchitado y renacido para por fin florecer, como una flor al sol, y que ahora eran una eterna certeza. Sabía que lo amaba y sabía que él la amaba también, pero que temía. No por él, si no por ella y por como podría mancharse con su impureza. Ella también sabía que aquello era ridículo, que él era, al final, sólo un buen hombre que cometió errores, pero no había forma de que pudiera convencerlo.

Él tenía que seguir su propio camino, así como ella lo hizo, y estaba segura de que una vez lo hiciera, estarían juntos otra vez. Estaba segura de que, aunque sus caminos corrieran por separado, lo hacían uno junto al otro y de que, en algún punto, habría una encrucijada, una intersección donde se unirían en uno solo para jamás separarse otra vez. Por eso, tenían que seguir caminando por las sendas que habían elegido y ella tendría pacienci hasta entonces. Aún así, una vez que llegaran a ese punto, no planeaba dejarlo ir otra vez.


End file.
